Damn nords and their lunacy when in battle
by uigy
Summary: "Watch yourself around those burial stones." I muttered repeating the oafish Nord's words. "I don't want to have to haul you back to Jorrvaskr on my back." I mocked. Just a story i thought of when I heard Farkas say it at dustman's cavern
1. Chapter 1

"Watch yourself around those burial stones." I muttered repeating the oafish Nord's words. "I don't want to have to haul you back to Jorrvaskr on my back." I mocked as I drug his unconscious body out of Dustman's cavern. "Bah!" I muttered "Damn nords and their lunacy when in battle." I said voice full of venom.

"WHY IN OBLIVION DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO BLOODY HEAVY?" I Screamed. I stooped down and slung the warrior over my shoulders. Heaving I stood up wavering for a few seconds.

"Vilkas was right those strengthening routines are good for something." I said as i started on my way back to Jorrvaskr. "You'll never live this down Ice-Brain" I grunted using Aela's favored nickname for him.

Walking on the cobblestone walkway leading back to Whiterun I said "A wee dunmer carrying a nord back to whiterun on her back" I said imitating a childs voice. "And a companion no less at that."

I reached the stables within an hour, _hey the lug's heavy. _I saw the stable man do a doubletake. "Nothing to see here! Just a shield-sibling carrying a brother oh her back continue on with your day!" I growled. His face turned white and he looked away.

"Open the bloody gate!" I yelled to a guard outside whiterun. He looked and then opened the doors quickly.

"Would you be needing help thane?" the guard said.

"No I made it this bloody far I'll be fine. Don't think about lollygagging and forgetting about your duties." I said to the guard. "I have the Jarl's ear." I said exhausted but stubborn. _i get it from me pa the bloody nord._

"Never Thane. Just offering my help thats all, have a good day Thane." The guardsman said.

I grunted in response. When I reached Jorrvaskr i kicked the doors a few times. "Open the door for a shield-sister will ya?!"

"Damn elf can't even open the door herself. " I heard Vilkas mutter

"And you'll be singin' a different song when you open that door _sera_!" I yell.

The door opened and I saw Aela at the other side.

"By the divines what happened?" Aela said when she saw my face frostbitten on one side and a new wound bound to leave yet another scar upon her dark dunmer face. Her eyes then traveled up and she saw Farkas's unconscious form over my shoulders. "how-?"

"Well it be nice if i could put the oaf of a nord down, as i have been carrying him like this since Dustman's cavern." I said.

"Here let me-" She went to reach for him.

"No offence Sera, but I've lugged the nord here. I can handle a few more steps." I said passing by Aela.

"What in oblivion happened." Vilkas said after I set the lug down by the fire.

I held my hand up in response. I bent over my hands resting on my knees. I was out of breath.

"Oaf got cocky fighting the draugr and took a blow to the head. I fought the last few off and got the both of us out alive." I said "and before you even ask yes i have the bloody pieces after all they are _obviously _more important than my life." I said as i pulled the small purse that they were in and threw them at his face. "i hope you choke on your meed tonight. Alas I won't be able to see it for I will be retiring now. When the oaf reawakens forward your million questions to him."I said trudging down the stairs. I picked a bed and plopped face down. not bothering to change out of my armor. I was far to tired.

* * *

"Hey Ice-brains waking up!" Aela's voice sent daggers through my head.

"Good its about time he woke up" I heard my brothers voice call out.

"Farkas!" My brother Vilkas said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"What happened. Ame said you took a blow to the head and she saved your's and her life by taking out the last few draugr and lugged you back to Jorrvaskr on her back." Aela said.

"Last few? she said that?" I said rubbing the back of my head. "You mean the last twenty in the final room?" I said remembering the last room we were in.

"Twenty?" Aela said as her jaw dropped.

"She said last few like it was no big deal. What in Talos name did we recruit to the companions?" Vilkas said.

I remember Amberissa shouting at them and a spray of fire coming out of her mouth. "The dragonborn." My voice mingle with another.

The three of us looked up and saw the dark elf in question. Aela and Vilkas's eyes widened in awe, jealousy, fear, and admiration.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carlotta My sweet woman!" A nord male boomed as he walked up to Carlotta's stand.

"Poor Carlotta. Mikael won't leave a woman alone once he sets his target." Fralia Gray-Mane said as she handed me my gold.

"If you have nothing to sell Mikael please leave. I run a market stand not a courting stand." Carlotta said.

"Very well Carlotta, but I swear you will come to be mine one day." He whispered in her ear. My inner-wolf snarled, as I growled.

"Thank you Fralia." I said pocketing my gold.

"Come again if you wish to buy or sell." The frail old woman smiled.

"Afternoon Carlotta." I said. "Was that Oafish nord bothering you?" I asked as I walked up to Carlotta's stand.

"The nord's head is thicker than a chest plate to steel armor." She sighed.

"Maybe I could help?" I said.

"I doubt it Amb. I doubt you could get through his thick skull." She smiled.

"I might not be able to. But my dagger might." I smiled.

"Maybe Amb." Carlotta laughed.

"I'll be back soon. Maybe with the guards chasing me out of the hold or not. We will see." I smiled as I turned to the bannered mare.

"Hope so." Carlotta chuckled as she shook her head.

* * *

"Hey bard!" I yelled out slamming the doors open.

"Who me?" Mikael pointed at himself.

"No the Bard behind you." I gritted my teeth.

"Who-?" He turned around. "Oh you were trying to trying to trick me."

I mentally face palmed myself. "Leave Carlotta alone."

_"I'm sorry, but that fiery widow is mine. She just doesn't know it yet." _He said in a deep husky voice.

"Leave her alone or I'll break my dagger off in your ass." I said seething.

"You cant talk to a true nord that way!" He put up his fists. "I can take you."

I pulled my gauntlets off and tossed them to the nord near me. "Lose them or run off with them and you'll get a beating too." I said turning my deep bloody eyes toward the Nord. "You asked for this Mikeal." I said.

"I'm going to shut that mouth of yours up you Female simpletian. " Mikael said.

Idiot, I thought to myself. I grabbed a fistfull of his hair and slammed his head into my knee. And then threw him into a wall. "Done yet?" I asked.

"Nob." He said with a bloody nose. He threw a punch. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, dislocating his arm and kicked him forward, causing his head to ram into a nearby table.

He fell forward. "I sub mitt!" He said his nose bleeding profusely.

"Now Leave Carlotta alone" I said grabbing his dislocated arm. He winced. "Clear?"

"Crystal." He said.

"Good." I said popping his arm back into place. "Be a good boy Mikael." I smirked patting his newly relocated arm a few good times. "Thanks for holding those." I said grabbing my gauntlets back. I tossed Hulda a Small coin purse. "Sorry about another mess." I said to Hulda sincerely meaning it.

"No problem deary." She said with a small smirk. "I understand." She looked toward Mikael with venom filled eyes.


End file.
